


Change My Mind

by MarinaLupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8896675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaLupin/pseuds/MarinaLupin
Summary: Uma historia romântica e sensível que tem como personagens Neville Longbottom e Lena Marks. Dois amigos que descobrem serem bem mais que isso.[Pós Relíquias das Morte | Neville/Lena | Oneshot]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NicolyBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicolyBlack/gifts).



> # Créditos a tia Jô. Sem fins lucrativos. Plágio não é legal.  
> # Lena é minha personagem original.  
> # Songfic da música Change My Mind do One Direction.  
> # Presente de aniversários SUPER atrasado, dedicada a NicolyBlack *-*  
> # Espero que gostem e realmente espero que comentem *-*

_ _

[Change My Mind](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gF14Ox4IW58)

 

> _Never felt like this before **(Nunca me senti assim antes)**_

— Algum problema? — perguntou Lena com os pés no encosto do sofá, os cabelos negros para baixo, as maçãs do rosto coradas e um sorriso no rosto.

— Acho que eu já devia ter ido embora. — respondeu Neville ao seu lado, remexendo um chapéu em suas mãos, olhando para a morena sorrateiramente por trás do olhar baixo.

— Mas acabou de escurecer, Nev! — resmungou sentando-se direito.

— Mas todos já foram embora, eu devia ir também.

— Todos não é você. Preciso mesmo dizer que a única presença que eu realmente esperava era a sua? — sorriu a menina. — Agora melhora essa cara que nós temos que comemorar meu aniversário!

— Ah, e pra que acha que foi essa festa? Pelo seu sorriso encantador? — brincou o garoto, corando de imediato ao perceber o que tinha dito. Lena riu sapeca, mal notando a coloração. — Nós acabamos de comemorar seu aniversario, maluca!

— Você sabe que eu não curto festas, prefiro comemorar do meu jeito! Que, convenhamos, é bem melhor!

A risada dos dois de encontrou, o sorriso de Lena não cabia em seu rosto. Fato que Lena Marks era risonha por natureza, mas por algum motivo, quando estava com Neville, ria mais do que de costume. E quando ela sorria assim era difícil para ele não ficar parado a admirando como um bobo.

— Feliz aniversario, Lena. — murmurou com o olhar fixo nela, seus olhos brilhavam, os dela também quando se aproximou lentamente dele, seus rostos a centímetros um do outro quando se virou e o abraçou forte. Com o rosto de Neville escondido em seu pescoço e sua cabeça em seu ombro.

— Obrigada por me aturar, Nev. — sussurrou.

Três palavras pairavam na língua dele naquele momento. E elas envolvem o verbo _amar_...

> _Are we friends or are we more? **(Somos amigos ou mais que isso?)**_

— Vamos, me diga uma coisa que não pode faltar em aniversário? — pediu ela o soltando e ficando em pé no sofá.

— Humm... Me deixe pensar... Bolo? — chutou ele sorrindo.

— Sim, isso também, mas eu não sei fazer um bolo decente. — resmungou ela. — Outra coisa.

— Ah! Brigadeiro! — exclamou ele levantando-se contente.

— Exato! 10 pontos para o Sr. Longbotton! — aplaudiu ela pulando como uma criança que descobrira um novo pote de sorvete.

— Cozinha? — sugeriu ele se aproximando.

— Cozinha! — gritou ela pulando em suas costas. Os dois indo em direção a cozinha preparar o brigadeiro.

— Confesso, esse é o único ramo em que a magia não me favorece. — contou ela mexendo o leite condensado e chocolate com uma mão e limpando a sujeira do balcão com a outra, enquanto Nev descansava no batente da cozinha.

— Sei bem disso, sou testemunha das catástrofes que você já fez nessa cozinha. — brincou ele. — Coitada...

— Neville Longbotton não é legal dizer isso a uma pessoa! — o repreendeu lhe acertando com uma colher. — Bem, está pronto.

— Ah, mas já? Eu gosto de brigadeiro enroladinho na forminha com confetes! — resmungou ele de brincadeira.

— Sonhe, meu bem. Eu não espero nem esfriar e você quer que eu enrole? Nem pensar! — respondeu ela lhe entregando um grande copo de água e vasilhinha com brigadeiro mole quente.

— Céus, quente ou não isso esta divino. — elogiou ele fazendo caretas ao provar o doce. — Engraçado, tinha até me esquecido de como isso é gostoso.

— Também, não é? Você passa ano inteiro em Hogwarts... Nem tem tempo para seus amigos... Para mim... Para os nossos lendários brigadeiros! — resmungou fazendo um biquinho.

— É meu trabalho Lena. Ensinar em Hogwarts é o que eu gosto de fazer.

— Sim, eu sou testemunha do quanto você gosta de Herbologia, aliás graça a isso que te conheci naquele curso. Mas simplesmente não vejo porque tem que passar todo o seu tempo lá!

— Não passo todo o meu tempo em Hogwarts. Estou aqui, não estou? Além do mais, o castelo é minha casa a bastante tempo. E pra onde mais eu iria?

— Não sei, que tal algum lugar próximo à escola? Uma das aldeias? Hogsmeade quem sabe! — sugeria ela exasperada. — Há _tantas_ possibilidades! Só pare de se isolar! Eu quero você por perto sabia? Promete que vai pensar?

O olhar dele pairava sobre ela de uma forma diferente, misto de surpresa, alegria e algo mais...

— Quem sabe. — sussurrou com um sorriso de canto recebendo um radiante sorriso em troca.

— Jura?! — perguntou ela animada.

— Eu disse “quem sabe”. — protestou ele, mas já era tarde demais.

Lena pareceu entender essa resposta como uma confirmação de mudança. Pulou pela bancada animada o puxando pelo braço para uma espécie de dança de comemoração. Uma dança formada por giros rápidos, sem ritmo nem som, apenas embalados pelo som das risadas. Em poucos segundos eles se encontravam rodopiando pela sala ofegantes, as mãos de Lena devidamente postadas em seu pescoço e as mãos dele em sua cintura.

Seus olhos se encontraram novamente e em um instante os giros se tornaram lentos e calmos. Com os olhares conectados o som das batidas de seus corações era o compasso. A certo ponto, a dança parou. As mãos de Nev como por vontade própria acariciaram o rosto da menina com cuidado. Um afago doce e calmo, apenas com as pontas dos dedos, como se ela fosse feita de cristal, como se ela fosse apenas uma ilusão. Lena mesmo sem vontade de cortar a conexão de seus olhares foi praticamente obrigada a fechar os olhos, uma resposta automática ao carinho tão atencioso. Um suspiro longo e entrecortado escapou de seus lábios. Sua respiração já tocando o rosto cada vez mais próximo de Neville.

Como se beijasse uma rosa pousou seus lábios na testa da morena. Outro selo na região escurecida por olheiras, e mais outro do outro lado. Um sobre os seus olhos, na ponta do nariz da morena. Um próximo ao pescoço, próximo ao ouvido, um em cada lado de suas bochechas. Um delicado no canto de seus lábios, fazendo com que involuntariamente o lábio inferior de Lena tremesse, sua respiração se fragmentasse. Como se em uma tortura silenciosa, a língua de Neville traçou o contorno dos perfeitamente definidos lábios de Lena. Provando os.

Em um impulso, ou talvez simplesmente cansada de ser torturada Lena grudou seus lábios com urgência. Uma mão nos cabelos do garoto o puxando para perto e a outra em seus ombros o puxando com a mesma urgência.

Apesar da total urgência de ambos, o beijo foi assustadoramente calmo, doce e delicado. Há quanto tempo não esperavam para isso? Ele mais que ela, com certeza. Gostava da menina de mechas azuis desde o primeiro instante que a vira, a partir daí foi só conhecê-la e se apaixonar de uma forma avassaladora. Medo de perder as coisas é algo engraçado. Com medo de perdê-la, perder sua amizade, ele escondia o que sentia de verdade, o que de uma forma ou de outra a afastava de si. Estanho, mas as pessoas não conseguem decifrar esses sinais que parecem tão óbvios aos olhos do apaixonado. Elas não vêem a forma como são encaradas com todo o coração, o que parece incrivelmente óbvio. Elas não ouvem as batidas rápidas de seu coração, apesar de parecerem ser audíveis na lua. Elas não conseguem sentir isso que parece tão obvio. É preciso que você diga, com todas as letras. Tem que dizer, mostrar, fazer-se entender. Para que não perca a chance de ser feliz. Ah meus caros, a felicidade custa, mas vale a pena. Ela completa. Ela te faz encarar as coisas de uma forma bela. Amar é fácil, a coisa mais fácil que existe, as pessoas que complicam com suas cabecinhas inseguras e confusas.

Separam-se ofegantes e meio desnorteados. Se afastaram cambaleantes, ainda assustados. Neville não sabia o que _havia_ acabado de acontecer, tinha mais que tudo medo do que _podia_ acontecer.

— Eu... eu... ah... me desculpa... não sei... — tentou apressar-se com desculpas enquanto recuperou o casaco e o chapéu. — Me desculpa, eu já vou.

Se encaminhou para a porta, enquanto Lena continuava parada no meio da sala, congelada, o que ele certamente não entendeu como um bom sinal.

Ela só precisava de uma palavra pra fazê-lo ficar. Apenas uma.

> _But baby if you say you want me to stay **(Mas querida se você disser que quer que eu fique)**_

Ouvir a porta se abrir foi como um belo e merecido tapa na cara de Lena. Despertada de seu transe correu porta a fora, ignorando a neve se jogou em cima do moreno que estava preste a aparatar.

O abraçou com força, ignorando o frio cortante por estar sem casaco, recebendo um abraço ainda mais forte. Colou seus lábios nos dele com força, tentando acreditar. Merlin! Aquilo era real! Ela estava – finalmente – no braços de Neville!

— Fi-i-i-q-q-u-e.

> _I’ll change my mind. **(Eu vou mudar minha mente)**_

**Author's Note:**

> Notas escritas para a pessoa a qual a fic foi dedicada, não é necessário a leitura *-* A não ser que vc seja a K2, se for, estou te OBRIGANDO a ler isso kkkkkkkkkkkkNick, Nick, Nick... Demorou, mas saiu, não?? Essa fic já molhou, rasgou, sujou, eu perdi a ultima parte, eu tinha perdido ela inteira! Mas enfim está ai. Sei que eu já li pra você, mas dessa vez está melhor *-* Sempre reescrevo quando passou pro computador. Bom, em HP a alguém mais fofo que o seu Nev? A alguém mais linda que a sua Demi? Vozes como trilha sonora mais perfeita do que os nossos garotos?? Não né? Por isso reuni eles em uma fic só! Olha que maravilha! Kkkkkkkkk Espero que você goste dela *-* Escrevi e reescrevi com muito carinho *-*  
> Bueno, tem um bando de coisas que gostaria de te dizer, mas acho que a mais forte delas é a mais simples também. Te amo minha cenourinha! Te amo Kaulitz mais nova! Esposa do Bill! Do Nev! Do padeiro mais fofo da historia. Incestuosa com o Nico u.u Vcs são irmãos, não pode! Mrs Tomlinson e amiga do Riley kkkkkkk Minha Almofadinhas, minha coca-cola e a coca do Bill tbm. Minha amigona. Minha parceira. Meu anjo da guarda. Minha... Cara, tu é simplesmente MUITO importante pra mim. Eu arranco sua cabeça se vc me deixar, ouviu?! Desculpa se eu sou uma amiga muuuuito folgada, chata e/ou idiota, mas eu nunca deixo de me importar com vc *-* Vou parar de enrolar aqui kkkkkkk Te amo, serio, embora tudo isso seja meio gay u.uKkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Okay, vou te deixar aproveitar seu presente. Espero que goste *-*


End file.
